Summer Heat
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: It's A very hot summer at Alfea and it's heat is draining everyone's powers,one by one each fairy's power is drained. When the heat fianlly takes over,Alfea needs to shut down for the summer. The Starix were intending on having an Alfea Summer but their plans are ruined,how will they spend their summer without Alfea? Rated T in case


Summary- It's A very hot summer at Alfea and it's heat is draining everyone's powers,one by one each fairy's power is drained. When the heat fianlly takes over,Alfea needs to shut down for the summer. The Starix were intending on having an Alfea Summer but their plans are ruined,how will they spend their summer without Alfea?

Chapter one- Goodbye Alfea

It was a bright sunny day in Alfea,the blue sky was cloudless,the sun rayed down on the green grass. Not only was it sunny and pretty,it was extremly hot. No one was outside walking around or just talking,everyone was inside. Protecting themselves from the heat. Today's tempture was 94% and it was going to get hotter,well that's what the news said. As the sun beat down on the roofs of Alfea,the roof was very hot.

If you touched it your hand would feel like it was on fire. Inside everything was cool,the air condentioners were on,fans were spinning as many softmores and juniors were walking down the halls talking. There was not one room in the entire school,Minus Faragonda's office,chattering was around. Seven girls walked down the hall,heading to class.

The blonde of the group spoke up,"What do you girls think of my Summer outfit?". She asked,twirling around in her short sun-yellow sparkling dress. The girl with bluish purple hair responded to the fashion-lover with a smile."It's great,Sel". She responded,Selene smiled and walked by the other girls."She really can't design". The girl whom responded to Selene's question said shaking her hand as if 'It's awful'. The girl with green eyes and hazel brown hair just gave a soft laugh.  
Selene loved to design,she also loved to shop. Which annoyed her friends sometimes."Oh Melanie,she's new at designing,she'll get better as days pass by". The green-eyed girl responded,a laugh in her soft voice. Melanie just nodded,if her friend thought so she'd agree."Whatever you say Bridgit..". She sighed,shaking her head.

Outside six witches watched,their bodies were invisble. Nobody could see them. Which was good for the group."Soon the heat will force this oh-so-nice school to shut down". The girl with silvery hair and evil green hair stripes laughed evily. The other five witches joined her."Oh Iiana your so bad,now let's get back to Cloudtower before I melt!". The straight haired witch of the group yelled,this witch had black hair that went down to her knees,she had dark green eyes and a red outfit with the letter D on it.

The other witches had similar outfits but with different letters and color. Iiana,the silvery headed girl gave a frown,she hated being bossed around."Fine,but we'll be keeping an eye on this desert". She said rudely as she snapped the six of them out of the area.

D,getting angry,balled her fist up. Iiana was always the one to snap them from place to place,the one to always do the bad plans. Even if one of the others came up with it! D spoke up again,this time with a higher tone of voice."Iiana! Your always doing stuff your way! Can we do something our way? We may not be kin like me and you but still!". D shouted,she was tired of Iiana taking all of the fun away.

Iiana gave a glare at her cousin,how dare she!"Exuse me? Listen to yourself Darasa! Your sounding like a goody goody fairy!". It was true,D,Darasa,was more nice then she was evil. Much like Mirta."Well at least one of us does!". Darasa shot back. She has had enough of her cousin. For all she cared Iiana could be suspended for life!

"You know what Darasa,you exiled from this group!". Iiana shouted at Darasa,saying the word exiled she pointed to Alfea's direction. Darasa just frowned and snapped her body from Iiana's sight. Much to Iiana's pleasure."We don't need her,right girls?". She asked the other five. They gave a sigh but quickly nodded,Iiana was the most popular witch in Cloudtower,they'd do anything to be like her. Well not anything.

"Alright girls,now that class is over you may continue to have fun at Alfea. But don't forget to train every now and again". The teacher,Mr. Gomez said shooing everyone out. Once everyone was in the hall he closed the door and brought up a green screen. Three witches appeared. One with white hair and ice-blue eyes,she was wearing a dark blue outfit with and I in between both sides of the outfit. A line went down through it making the center of the I."Icy,Darcy,Stormy. I have gained their trust". He said,a smirk forming on his face.

"That's great news Ruth..". Icy,the leader of the trio,said her voice full of mischief. They had a plan to get rid of every living fairy at Alfea.

Ruth nodded and turned the screen off just as Avril and her friends re-entered." ,we were wondering if we could take the Spell book to our rooms to study our powers". Melanie explained,glancing over at Ruth/Mr. Gomez's spell book. It wasn't the real spell book,it was the book of the Trix's plans."Huh? Oh..No no! I-I need it". Ruth said,nervously.

"Oh,okay then. See you later Mr. Gomez!". Avril said,heading out the door. Once the girls were out Ruth gave a sigh. If they touched the book bad things would happen.

"Why does he need the spell book?". Selene wondered outloud,they had gone back to their dorm room after their 'chat' with the Spell Teacher,he was acting odd. Why? The girls didn't know,but they wanted to find out. Before anyone could answer the blonde, a girl slung the doors open."Alfea is being shut down because of the heat!". The girl shouted,she quickly left the room leaving the girls shocked.

Melanie quickly recovered and stepped over to the window,opening it a ray of fire-hot sunshine shown in."Close it Melanie!". Selene hollered to her friend,blocking the sunshine from her golden eyes. Melanie shut the windows and looked over her shoulder."Wow,that was just a few seconds and the sunshine has already drained my energy..". Bridgit panted,it was true,the sunshine was hot enough to melt someone.

If you wanted popcorn you could set a bowl of popcorn seeds out in the sunshine for a couple minutes,before you know it you'd have popcorn."I know right Bri?". Melanie said to her friend walking back over to her friends,her blue-purple hair waved behind her.

"I think we have to head back to..Earth..". Victoria told her friends,a sigh tuning in her voice. A sigh waved around the seven girls."I think your right Toria..". Avril sighed,leaning her shoulders back on the couch. Victoria nodded,Selene just gazed around. How could they be giving up so quickly? That's when Selene's advice mode kicked in.

She could be a advice giver if she wanted to."Girls,how could you give up so easily? We're the Starix,we can do anything!". She protested,Selene didn't give up so easily. Avril stood up."I agree with Selene,we can have a great summer with or without Alfea!".


End file.
